1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PCB antenna and, more particularly, to a PCB antenna for receiving different polarization signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the use of the wireless communication products is increasingly popular in people""s life. For example, everyone has a cell phone and the technology of the mobile communication is evolving into 3G ages. The bluetooth products and the wireless LAN products such as IEEE 802.11b are also very popular in the market. These wireless communication products have to be small in size, good-looking in appearance and convenient to carry. However, the current antenna integrated with the wireless communication product will occupy too much space, resulting in damaging the entirety perception. Moreover, the antenna can receive a single polarization signal. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved antenna device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a PCB antenna for receiving different polarization signals, including the co-polar signal and the cross-polar signal, at the same time.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a PCB antenna for receiving different polarization signals in which the PCB antenna is small and light.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a PCB antenna for receiving different polarization signals, which can be integrated with an appearance of an apparatus easily thereby being hidden in the apparatus.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a PCB antenna for receiving different polarization signals, which can reduce the cost and improve the yield of the integration of the PCB antenna with the target apparatus.
To achieve the object, the PCB antenna for receiving different polarization signals with a signal processing unit of the present invention compress: a substrate; an emission electrode printed on the substrate, and having a plurality of circular electrodes and a plurality of metal splices for receiving a polarization signal, wherein the metal splices are located between the circular electrodes and respectively connected with each circular electrode; and a receiving unit located one of the ends of the substrate, and connected with the circular electrodes the signal processing unit via an external transmission unit.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.